Efficient and organized use of building space is very desirable, particularly with respect to storage or utility space in businesses, residential homes and apartments. From appliances having space saving designs (e.g., washer and dryer stacked on top of one another) to closet organizers (e.g., wire shelving closet kits), manufacturers continue to develop new designs to maximize the use of space, while maintaining ease in access and user convenience.
With respect to closet organization and the design of closet storage units, because of the many different sizes and shapes of closets, (e.g., from walk-in closets to ones having sliding or pivoting doors), most closet storage designs require a determination of the specific dimensions of the closet in order to provide the best closet options (i.e., to maximize available space). Further, closet storage design and installation typically also factors in the needs or requirements of a user, and is typically not capable of easy modification after installation. The finished closet space must be visualized before installation. This is very difficult and often problems arise because the completed closet unit is not the same as the proposed pre-installation design and/or the user determines that changes are needed (e.g., need for more shoe storage space instead of space for hanging clothes).
It is common today to use ventilated shelving (e.g., wire, plastic, laminate or wood shelving) and associated components to construct storage units within closets. Typical ventilated shelving not only varies in size (e.g., different lengths and widths) and configuration (e.g., different wire mesh spacing), but also may include many after-installation options and hardware components (“add-ons”) such as, for example, attachments and connectable members, to facilitate storage and maximize the use of space. Thus, these add-ons are provided in an attempt to increase the flexibility for modification of the closet system after initial installation. These add-ons may include shoe storage systems (e.g., expandable hanging or stackable shelves or compartments), hang rod attachments for supporting hanging rods, and stackable drawers, to name a few.
The problem with the installed shelving units is that modification is difficult after installation. For example, oftentimes when adding drawers or shelves after the initial installation, substantial cutting and other modifications (e.g., using adapters, brackets, etc.) are required to ensure proper attachment. Not only is this time consuming, but it is also frequently costly (e.g., if an entire shelf has to be removed and replaced).
In order to reduce the possibility of having to physically cut the shelves or make other permanent modifications, known devices, including add-ons, are used that attach to the existing shelving. With respect to mesh or ventilated shelving, extra shelves or racks (e.g., shoe racks) may have compressible connection members that are attached between the wires of the shelving to thereby secure them in place. Other devices may be provided to hang from the ventilated shelving or a hang rod may be attached thereto. However, known devices still lack flexibility and are limited to installation to specific portions of the shelving unit. It may be desirable to move an attached storage unit (e.g., an add-on) from the shelving to a hanging-rod and then back again. This may be needed when alternating between summer and winter clothes, which requires moving of items within the shelving unit.
Thus, known shelving devices for use after installation (e.g., add-ons), fail to provide needed design flexibility and frequently require permanent modifications for installation. Thus, not only is modification after installation difficult, but home fix solutions that are aesthetically unappealing may result (e.g., using duct tape to hang items).